Businesses often store, access, use, and provide access to very large data files, such as files containing numerous records relating to customer information, vendor information, or employee information, as part of their business operations. From time to time, large files such as these require processing to implement a global change such as, for example, adding a new field such as a new type of account number or employee ID number to each and every record of the file. Processing such large files by conventional methods, such as processing each record in serial by a single processor, can be extremely time-consuming. The amount of time a single processor would take would be further increased if a processing error occurred, such that the entire file may have to be reprocessed again. To reduce processing time, some businesses rely on parallel processing techniques involving multiple processors operating simultaneously. However, utilizing multiple processors to perform parallel processing requires additional overhead in the form of additional infrastructure that needs to be acquired, setup, and maintained.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to process large files quickly, simply, and efficiently. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.